Lucy's Diary
by Sophie Lampkin
Summary: So this is Lucy's the first chapter when I said that Natsu and happy were playing with Lucy's celestial spirits, they did not summon them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I am going to write a diary. Not mine of course! It is Lucy's diary! So this is like day 1. Oh no mean comments I don't know much about fairy tale, so please no mean comments.

Wednesday 15th of May

Hi my name if Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. What you're reading right now (which I hope no one does!) is my dairy. I know dorky. I might as well tell my major secret. My major secret is that I have a crush on Natsu. If any one sees this I am going to die!

So how did my day go? Well I will tell you. It was probably the best day I ever since I joined the Fairy Tale guild because Natsu bothered me much less, but it was also the weirdest one. Natsu and his little flying cat thingy, Happy, annoy me so much sometimes I could kill them. I only like Natsu because he is kind of cute and he has saved me heaps. So when I woke up this morning Natsu was in my bed (He always does that. I know weird right.) I got up and kicked him out because I needed to get dressed. I was in my under wear then I noticed him and Happy were looking! I screamed and ran under the blanket. Then I heard someone talking to Natsu saying "You should never peek on a girl when she is getting dressed!" I recognised the voice which it was Gray's! I was like since when did he stick up for me and like what the heck is he doing here!

"Hello? Lucy, may I come in?"

When Gray said that I was like "Ooookaay?" He came in and he started talking about how do you impress a girl and stuff and I was thinking does he like me? I started saying stuff like start hanging with them more and find out what they like and do stuff to do what they like. After I told him that he just said "So what just buy an armour?" The I realised he likes Erza not me! Few! I was saying that Erza does not like just armour and he was like what does she like I told him just go and find out. As Gray was walking to the door I noticed that Natsu was quickly walking away from the door.

So after all that Gray stuff I went outside my door and I was yelling my head of at Natsu and Happy saying can't a girl have privacy!

Later that day Natsu, Happy and I went out for lunch. I wasn't that hungry, but like always Natsu and Happy were always hungry. The ordered like everything in the café. Okay not everything. I had a sandwich that I barely touched. When Natsu and Happy we were done eating we left to walk home. On the way home I saw Gray again. Ever since that visit I get nervous around him.

Natsu and Happy got to my apartment before me. When I got there Natsu and Happy were playing with my celestial spirits! I freaked out. I screamed at them and told them to get out.

A few hours later I had tea then watched a movie.

It is really late now. So I am going to bed. I hope gray doesn't come tomorrow! Okay bye. I have no Idea why I am saying bye because this is my diary and I hope no one reads it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday 16th of May

I woke up this morning and I heard this loud racquet outside my apartment. I went outside and saw Natsu and Gray fighting. Gray saw me and I quickly went back inside. Natsu and him came in my room and started whispering to each other. It was really awkward because they were looking at me whilst they were whispering. Gray left and said to me "see you later Lucy." I was like "bye." As he left Natsu was walking up to me.

He sat on my bed next to me and said "Luce, I have something important I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" I said.

"Um well I have had this weird feeling lately. I don't think of you as a friend anymore." He said as he was sweating.

"Okay so I am not your friend?" I said.

"Would you go out with me?" he said.

As soon as he said that I panicked. I like him so I should say yes, but what if this was a trick to see if I liked him. I took a deep breath and said yes.

"Great! So you want to go on a date tomorrow?" he said.

I was like sure. I can't believe I had a boyfriend and it was my crush!

Gray came back in and said that he doesn't have a crush on Erza anymore. All of a sudden he said….

"I have a crush on Natsu."

I almost fainted. Gray has gone gay!

I told him that he had a girlfriend (which was me).

"Oh okay." He said and then left.

I had lunch by myself today. After I had finished lunch I went to the park to take a break from everything. I still couldn't believe Gray was gay! Speaking of Gray I saw him with this other guy at the park. I thought it must be his new friend or something, but no I was wrong because I saw them kiss. I actually fainted because I woke up in hospital being kissed by Natsu.

"Oh you're awake!" he said.

"Can I go home now?" I asked him.

The nurse answered me instead and said "Do you know why you fainted?"

I said yes and she got me to tell her why, so I said

"Well I saw fried of my kiss another guy and the friend of mine was Gray and he is a guy." I told her.

Well Natsu spat his drink out all over the nurse and said "What the *#$!"

So Natsu, Happy and I went to my place and when we got there Happy and Natsu were freaking out saying "OMG Gray has gone gay!"

"Are you sure that was Gray?" Happy asked.

I told him that I was positive. I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it. It was Gray and the guy I saw him kiss. Gray was drunk. He told us that he and his boyfriend went to a party.

It was only 5:00pm.

"We brought the party here. Come on guys!" Gray said.

All these people came in I collapsed back into Natsu's arms almost fainting again.

At the moment I am hiding in the bathroom hoping that they will go home. It is 11:30pm. I am really tired right know so I am going to lock the bathroom door then sleep in the bathtub. Let's just hope my house is still in one piece tomorrow. Goodnight.


End file.
